


(Not so) Fresh Start

by Non_Lo_So



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Pining, Zombie AU, cause i’m dumb and don’t know what to tag, dumb crush, future tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Lo_So/pseuds/Non_Lo_So
Summary: Cute octo turns zombie and tries to get back to a normal-ish life and yearns for attention from a certain squid.......I’m bad at summarizing please just read this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don’t know how to write or use this site so thanks for reading this if you did and if you didn’t that’s valid, it’s probably not that good but i did my best
> 
> don’t know if i’ll ever finish it but enjoy what’s posted!!

You know, I was just your average octo high school student. Until I woke up in a morgue with a massive headache and a chunk of my head in my lap.   
Yeah you guessed it, I’m a zombie. Was it by some horrid disease or viscous attack? Nope. I was hit by a car and ‘brought back’ by chance. Now I have to somehow get back to living normally, but without going back to school. That’s hard for a 16 year old who only had school to spend all my time on. 

The principle said it was “Because of how I look now.”   
And how do I look? Well first you have to know how my looks were before. I used to have long shiny yellow tentacles, striking blue eyes, slightly pale but soft skin, average height, and I wasn’t too skinny but I definitely didn’t have an average weight. Now my tentacles are somehow short, my eyes are discolored aqua and blue, my skin is almost transparent and looks like it's barely holding any meat underneath it, a chunk of my left cheek is missing, and i have a gross scar all along the left side of my forehead. Not a pretty sight, but I got used to it. It's honestly not too bad of a look, but normal cephalopods, like the principle, seem to hate it.

Huh.. Normal… Thats a kind of weird thing to say, isn’t it? But that’s how it is for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two   
> yeet
> 
> also big apology for these being really short i just suck at this

My life as a zombie so far has been normal. I’ve been job hunting for quite a while now though, as no one wants to hire a dead kid. I mean, sure my eye sometimes falls out and my limbs like to come off occasionally, but other than that I’m just your average hard worker! 

Anyways, today I’m checking out this weird bakery by my apartment. 

Wait.

Did I mention that I live on my own?  
Not yet?  
Well, after I died my parents decided that I’m a freak of nature and disowned their son. Not like I have a problem with it though. It’s nice being on your own. No one’s there to berate or insult you.  
Okay, back to my job hunt. The way there is short: just turn left, cross my death street, take a right turn, and you’re there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me failing to write good dialogue

The building was a bit small, which makes sense if it’s a mom and pop shop. The outside is decorated with an abundance of greenery ranging from bushes full of colorful flowers to tiny succulents. There’s so many plants that you can’t even see the walls they’re hanging on, but I do have to admit that it looks beautiful. The door was half frosted glass and half a light colored wood, and the handle was a dulled gold. For a place that’s been here for a while it sure is well taken care of. The door didn’t even creak when I opened it. 

The inside’s nice and cozy, few small tables by the windows that also happened to be the same colored wood as the door, and the entire place was warm from the ovens. 

And the smell? It was absolutely wonderful! Not one scent was more powerful than the rest and they all blended so beautifully together, it almost made my mouth water. 

I was snapped out of my daze by a cheerful voice from behind the register; “Hello sir!” 

“Huh?”

I quickly turned to the voice and saw a squid who looked to be only a few years older than me, wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and an apron with what appeared to be their logo printed on the top left corner.

“Oh, hey,” I walked over towards him and the counter but stopped midway because….

One of his eyes is completely red. 

That’s not normal and neither is that nasty scar on his neck. Or his pale silver tentacles. Or the almost translucent skin. 

His expression turned to worry as I stared at him in horror, “Are you alright? Sir?”

“You’re… a zombie?” was all I could manage to say. But he wasn’t upset by the question and instead smiled slightly wider at me, “Why yes I am, in fact, all of the workers here are.”

Holy shit...

There’s other zombies in this town?! I thought I was the only one! 

Well, I was just proved wrong. But… knowing this fact is actually.. comforting in a way.

I hope I can work here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess but hey i’m back at updating this and with more bad dialogue 
> 
> next chapter will be great i promise ya

Three weeks later and I actually did get the job! Turns out that the boss, Kein, made the business with the goal of hiring zombies, since no one else cares about us.   
The counter guy, now coworker and best friend, is named Luca and was actually in the same situation as me when he turned, but luckily met Kein. I haven’t gotten to know the others in the back except for Neirid, who’s Kein’s younger sister and the other reason for the workers to be all zombies. 

••••

My position here is mostly as a delivery boy, but I sometimes man the register when it gets too busy or if Luca gets sick. 

Thankfully today there’s only a few orders to be delivered, and they’re within walking distance, so I shouldn’t be too busy…

Seems like the first one is by my apartment so that’s easy to get to.

••••

Alright… Cross the street, left turn, keep going, cross again, turn right, and boom. I’m there.   
Huh.. It was just a boring old bookstore… Well, I have a job i need to do so I’ll go and do it. 

Although it is a bit hard to open the door. 

Actually this is very hard but it’s obviously not locked. How about I just.. shove my body into it?   
One.. two.. three!  
As soon as I did that I met the floor with my back and the box held above my chest. Oh shit, what if I messed up the cupcakes!? I frantically open the box to see..  
That they’re all okay. Phew! I almost lost a whole order due to this stupid door. But now my right arm feels a bit loose.. 

Maybe I hit it a biiiit too hard? I hope I didn’t break anything because that would be a world of hell to receive from Kein..   
I was quickly pulled out of my worrying when I heard a soft mumble from above.  
I looked up and said the world’s dumbest sounding “Huh?”  
Above me was a young pink colored man with both inkling and octoling tentacles... A hybrid? That’s rare to see around here.. Why does a man so young own a store that’s so old and broken?  
“Sir, I had asked if you are alright? You hit the floor quite hard,” he said with a worried expression.  
“Oh uhh.. Yeah, I’m fine. But why is that door so hard to open?”  
“What a relief! I thought you had gotten yourself hurt...” He was so quiet as he spoke. Weird.  
“And the door? Why I had forgotten to get it checked yesterday, my apologies young man! Do you need help getting back up?”  
“No thanks, I got it.” I thrusted the box up towards him, which he took after a few seconds with an almost silent “Sorry”. Pushing myself up is hard when your arm is coming off.. But I ignore it since I’m used to it.

This guy is almost entirely silent throughout the payment, guess he doesn’t like talking that much. I give a simple goodbye as i open the door again to leave. Now I head back to the bakery for the next delivery.


End file.
